


Talk English to Me

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad English, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty talk (kinda), Implied Sexual Content, Inkyturtle, M/M, This au is my new favorite, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Leo loves hearing Raph talk in a different language.





	Talk English to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on inkyturtle's AU where Splinter only taught the turtles Japanese so they don't know how to speak English. Original post found here: https://inkyturtle.tumblr.com/post/163667869364/an-au-where-everythings-the-same-except-splinter
> 
> Also slightly based off the short comic for said AU found here: https://inkyturtle.tumblr.com/post/163710856874/this-one-took-me-a-while-to-draw-up-more-language
> 
> So they are speaking Japanese for most of the story. Anytime the words are _italicized_ , it means it's in English.

"Raph," Leo breathed out. "Say...say something else."

He was currently facing a wall in Raph's temporary room at the farmhouse they were currently staying at, his palms holding him up so he wouldn't collide with the wood.

Raph, who was directly behind him, pressed closer to his brother so he could whisper another phrase against the side of his head.

Leo let out a long churr, pressing back against Raph. "W-what does that even mean?"

Raph chuckled. "'We're all out of toilet paper.'"

"Shut up, it does not." Leo turned away from the wall to look at Raph. "Does it?"

The hothead gave a mere shrug, clearly amused.

Leo groaned, his face burning in embarrassment. "But that's not sexy."

He attempted to turn around, Raph helping halfway since he was still getting used to standing on his bad leg. "Why does it sound so hot when you say it?"

"I can make anything sound sexy," Raph smirked. "Watch: _I can't find the remote._ "

Leo raised an eyebrow. "That didn't sound too sexy."

Raph smirked, then leaned close to Leo, speaking in only a whisper. " _I can't find the remote._ "

"Dammit, Raph," Leo leaned his head back, a quiet churr vibrating through his body.

" _Come to dinner...It's raining outside...There's a spider in my room...Let's go practice._ " Raph whispered the normal, practiced phrases against Leo's neck, pressing a kiss to his skin after each sentence.

"Nngggh," Leo moaned. "Is-is anything you're saying actually relevant to this situation?" When he caught Raph's expression, he spoke up again. "You know what, don't tell me. I don't even care, just keep talking."

Raph continued to mutter random sentences, taking the time between each one to shower Leo's forest green skin with light nips and kisses.

"How do you know so much more than me?"

"Don't beat yourself up," Raph said, his hands never leaving his skin, though his mouth had. "You've been dealing with your own stuff."

"I know but..." Leo bit his lip. "But what if you guys all learn English before me and I'm left out because-"

Raph cut his brother off by firmly pressing against his lips. He immediately forced his way into his brother's mouth, making sure to swallow all of Leo's uncertainty with the kiss.

When he pulled back, his expression was stern. "We will never leave you out, Leo. You are our brother, our leader, my **lover**. And even if you never learn English, nothing will ever change that, alright?"

Leo blinked, his breath still a little ragged from their previous kiss. Then his face melted into a mischievous smile, his eyelids dropping slightly. "Say it again. In English."

Raph smirked. " _We will never leave you out_." Raph paused, trying to remember everything he had just said. When he couldn't remember the exact phrasing, he settled on something else. " _Because I love you, Leo_."

It was something he'd been wanting to say to his brother ever since they first got together several months ago, but Raph never had the courage to say it. It didn't have quite the same effect, since he knew Leo couldn't really understand him, but it still felt good to say out loud.

" _I...love you, too_ ," Leo said, slowly repeating the last words spoken by Raph.

Raph shot up at that, his eyes wide. "What...?"

Leo laughed. "Hey, I don't know English as well as you yet, but it doesn't mean I haven't been practicing. I've been working on that sentence all week."

Raph smirked. "You little..."

This time Leo initiated the kiss, while simultaneously interrupting his brother. He grabbed hold of his shoulders, pulling him even closer, his tongue exploring the inside of Raph's mouth. They both shared a moan, their tongues seeming to dance with each other.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing hard. Leo leaned his forehead against Raph's, a smile on his face. " _I love you._ "

Raph felt his stomach flip and suddenly his shell started growing uncomfortably tight.

Leo repeated the sentence again, more to himself, and frowned. "It doesn't sound as hot when I say it."

"Speak for yourself," Raph mumbled against Leo's neck, purposely pressing his lower half to Leo's thigh, just so he could tell what his words (though spoken in very broken English) were doing to him.

Leo squeaked when he felt the bulge in his brother's shell and Raph immediately leaned in to suck on Leo's neck, making sure it would leave a mark the leader would either have to hide or explain away the next day.

Then he pressed the wide of his tongue against his brother's skin and moved upwards, leaving a thin trail of saliva all the way to the side of his face. He leaned close and whispered something gruffly, bathing Leo in his hot breath.

The leader gave a keen moan, his knees buckling slightly. "Wha...what does that mean?"

Raph smirked. "I'm about to fuck you so hard."


End file.
